


“Isn’t this a gorgeous view?”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Canada x Reader, 2Ptalia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	“Isn’t this a gorgeous view?”

Hands with the natural gift of connection with flowers was not given to Y/N. However, she was blessed with enough determination to reach for her goal: to become a florist. She had always dreamt of being surrounded by flowers, and earning a living from them. A simple and beautiful life.

She had always been fascinated by flowers ever since a child. And the first, second, nth time, she tried to grow different flowers from seeds she gathered from her strolls or were given to her by her Grandmother were all a failure. Well, not all. Some sprouted a leaf or two before they died. But Y/N did not stop trying. She persevered in growing beautiful flowers in her own garden.

The land she inherited from her parents was not a large one, but it was enough for Y/N to grow plenty of lovely blossoms to sell in her neighborhood. In her plot of land was their home. Now she lived there alone. She converted the dirty kitchen as a storage area for some already picked flowers.

In the front yard was an antique-looking stand she made herself with old planks she found in her late father’s things. There she painted the sign of her flower shop with some displays. Y/N made great use of her creativity. In her good penmanship, she wrote every flower’s name and their prices on the wooden flower tag sticks on their vessels.

Y/N had regular and random customers. Some bought a stem or three. Others ordered bouquets.

There was this customer who would always buy a stem of flower from her every day. Every day, he would silently look at the flowers, touch the petals of those that caught his attention and mood of the day, pick up his final choice, and then hand Y/N the exact amount.

The man who would randomly choose from the displayed flowers became a familiar stranger to Y/N. She never knew his name, and heard him speak only once. It was spring and the flowers were in full bloom when Y/N heard him almost quietly say, “Isn’t this a gorgeous view?”

He was always alone clothed in mystery with his red shirt and dark sunglasses. His long golden hair was always messily tied in a ponytail, yet he still looked angelic. At least in the eyes of Y/N.

Once, Y/N greeted the man a good day, and was answered only with a very slight nod of acknowledgement, that if she was not paying attention, she would think she was completely ignored.

Despite not knowing the man, Y/N became fond of him. She would always look forward to seeing him study the flowers she grew as if he was communicating with them. There were times she considered the thought of just giving the man a stem of flower every day without any payment. The calmness she observed in his demeanor in spite of not seeing how the man studied the flowers with his eyes was enough for her as payment. But business was business.

She thought of the man’s action as pure, romantic, and sweet. She thought that whoever the man gave the flowers to was so lucky. She had no idea that the man bought a flower every day for himself, simply because he loved flowers, especially the flowers in Y/N’s garden.

It was when droplets of rain were felt when the man was still looking around to choose from Y/N’s flowers. He kept looking around without any hint of being bothered by the then large drops of rain that touches his head, his broad shoulders, and the flower petals on the tips of his fingers.

It was Y/N who almost panicked for the man and asked him to go inside. It was like she had forgotten she did not really know the man, or she just simply did not care not knowing the man soaked in the rain.

She shouted at him from her doorstep. She saw the man looked at her but did not make any move. She shouted again. “Sir! The rain’s getting heavier. Come over here. I have only one umbrella!”

The man obviously hesitated, but walked towards Y/N anyway. He just stood there at the doorway, already safe from the falling rain.

Seeing him completely drenched, Y/N invited him inside to warm himself with a cup of coffee and pancakes. She had observed his stubbornness, but the very slight change in his reaction to the mention of either coffee or pancakes did not escape her eyes. They walked to the small dining area.

Y/N handed him a clean bath towel. “You may sit here.”

“Sorry for the mess.” He pulled a chair and traced his steps with his eyes. He then removed his sunglasses to wipe off the fog and droplets of rain. His blue-violet eyes were uncovered.

And Y/N was so careful in putting the plate of pancakes down the table as she shamelessly stared at the man. Y/N could remember a Bible passage about helping a stranger that was actually an angel in disguise. “Wow. Sir, are you an angel?” It was a little too late when Y/N realized it was not the most comfortable question to ask a stranger she just invited inside her house. “Sorry. Here, some pancakes. I’ll get the coffee.”

Y/N thought she would spend the whole time with the stranger in silence, but the man spoke. “What made you think it’s alright to invite a stranger inside your house, eh?”

Y/N was confident with her reply. “You’re a regular customer. And I think you’re a good person.”

“What made you think that?” The man asked before taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

Y/N thought for a moment. “The flowers told me.” Then she cut a piece from her pancake.

The man slightly raised an eyebrow. “Is that so, eh?” Perhaps Y/N’s reply and very honest tone was really convincing that the man was suddenly internally worrying. _Did the flowers also told her I bought them for myself?_ He kept it a secret and never thought it was obvious that he bought flowers to give to himself. “Do the flowers also tell you for whom I buy them?”

“No. May I know?” Y/N was always interested to know who else enjoyed her flowers.

“I see.” The man ate some more of his pancakes to escape her question. But he had this feeling of wanting to say it was all for him. He looked at her and saw how she seemed to be waiting for an answer. He took another sip from his coffee. “For me.” And he saw how her eyes slowly widened in surprise and delight. It looked like her eyes were sparkling. And she was smiling. At that moment, he felt being mocked, and regretted he told her the truth.

“Aww, lovely!” Y/N looked so excited.

He looked at her with confusion and suspicion. “You’re not judging me, eh?”

“What? Why would I judge you? You love flowers. I love flowers, too! They are so wonderful, aren’t they? How about you take a closer look at them in the garden and not just in the visible displays later or tomorrow when the skies are clear?”

The man looked a little surprised. Once he was mocked for liking flowers as a man, so he kept it to himself. “May I take a closer look at you every day?”

“Yes!” Y/N felt so happy until she realized what the man said. “Wait, what?”

The man smiled at her dumbfounded expression. “My name is Matthieu, Y/N.”

“How did you know my name?”

“If it’s not on the sign outside I might not know, eh?”

Y/N silently scolded herself for being an idiot sometimes. “Of course. And… yes, you’re welcome here. I guess.”

And as time went by, another spring, not only the flowers bloomed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
